ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 is Back, Folks!
Plot scene fade black until we see some clips of how Ben got his Omnitrix as it appeared out of nowhere on his hand and how Ben defeated Eon,then the scene changes to inside the Tennyson residence Carl:So,Ben do you have something to say to us? Ben:Ummmmmm......?About what? Sandra:We know that you are those alien heroes from the television,aren't you? Ben:What is that an alien? Carl:Ben,your grandpa told us. Ben:Mom,Dad,I'am sure you're really mad but I!(Sandra and Carl hug Ben) Carl:We know. Sandra:We are proud of you. Ben:Huh? scene fades black as we saw different memories from the past,Ben meeting Elena Validous,meeting their new cousins Clyde Five and Lucy Mann,How they fought Vilgax,how the original Omnitrix prototype was destroyed,how an entire year Ben was an normal kid with no omnitrix and how Azmuth gave Ben a new Omnitrix,The Omnitrifix,The screen then fades showing present day Ben,now 14-years old walking the hallways of the school with Gwen,Clyde,Lucy and Kai. Ben:Man,I'am starving!I'd really want some smoothies and chilli fries! Kai and Gwen:You only think about that and being a hero,Ben? Clyde:Well,I need to go!I'am late for the swimming club! Ben,Kai,Gwen and Lucy:You?In the swimming club? Clyde:Well,yeah!Clyde Five is very cool!Now I need to go! Lucy:Anyway,did you guys had time to do your homework? Ben,Kai and Gwen:No,I was too tired of saving Bellwood... earth suddenly begins to crack and to shake,soon some lockers start to fall apart,soon the whole school almost starts to fall apart,soon Ben grabs for his omnitrix,touch it and disappear in an green light,Ben's body starts to grow and his appearance to be that of an giant familiar Dinosaur-like figure,it was Ben's newest alien Humungousaur. Humungousaur:You three get Clyde and go! Gwen and Lucy:But what about you Ben? Humungousaur:What I always do!Save the day!(said Humungousaur as the school's structure starts to fall apart)now go!! Kai:I won't run,Ben!I'll stay here and help! Humungousaur:Kai,sorry that I do this to you but....Gwen do that nerve blocking move on Kai! Kai:No!Ben!Ben....be....safe....(said Kai as she fainted into Gwen's arms [Humungousaur manages to stop the school from falling apart until the earthquake ended,then the screen fades in to an mysterious spaceship where an mystery masked villain makes his appearance. ????:My master!I have the signal to the Omnitrifixium.It is in a town of Bellwood,America. ???:Hahahahah!Good!Good!Now I,The Jade Master can finally be the most powerful being in the universe! ????:I will change the next 10 earthquakes toward that town. The Jade Master:No.Better let's take something he likes and wait for him to come here. ????:Yes,sir! Theme song! scenes fades to black as we return to Bellwood. Kai:To know that you worried me,Ben! Ben:Why?do you love me or something,Kai? Kai:No!No,I don't!Hmph!(Kai exits the room) Gwen and Lucy:Ben,you're the worst! Ben:What?What did I do now? Clyde:Oh,that swimming was craziness!Ummm,did I missed something? Gwen:You hurt Kai's feelings! Ben:How?I just said that as a joke and she angered! Clyde:I need to say Benny,boy!You have an big problemo here! Ben:Benny? Clyde:What,can't I call you how I want to? Ben:Are you a love expert or something? Clyde:You can call me Dr. Clyde Loveman! Ben:I....I won't... Clyde:How you want! Gwen and Lucy:Ben,you'll really listen to Clyde,who never got a girlfriend in his life? Ben:I guess not. Clyde:Oh man!Why nobody listens to me,even once? Ben:Sorry Clyde,But I will just say sorry to Kai. Gwen and Lucy:Go you wild kid! Clyde:In the end you'll come back at me,everyone does! walks towards the room where Kai always goes when she is upset or angry,but some strange noises are heard from inside Ben:Kay,umm.....I am sorry for pissing you off,so we are cool? inside nothing hears than some metal and blasting sounds Ben:Kai?Are you there?(Ben opens the door just to see Kai tied by some strange robot-like foes,Kai trembling and almost crying as one of the robot walked towards our hero) Robot:Ben Tennyson,if you don't agree to come with us,then your friend there is dead,understood?" Ben:As I will! Robot:Don't touch that watch or we'll shoot her! Ben:You Bastards!!(The robots just vanish,with no sing of coming back.) Gwen:(As she see Ben on the ground angry)Ben,what happened? Ben:Some bastard robots kidnapped Kai and if I don't go and fight them,they're gonna kill her! Clyde:And what,Benny?Are you gonna let the bots get away with it? Ben:No,sure not! Clyde:Then stop crying and get up and fight as a man! Ben:Who that really helped me Clyde,except the part about crying. July:But how do we get on the orbit of the earth? Ben:Simple we need some fancy plumber spaceships or teleporter! Gwen:Then let's go and fast! walked towards the plumber HQ,to ask the permission to use the spaceship or teleporter. Max:Strange alien robots with red eyes and neon lights?Then the one who wants you to fight Ben is The Jade Master. Ben:The Jade Master? Max:He is more powerful than EON or Vilgax.The Plumbers fought years with him,he is an overlord who conquer planets and enslave its population,anytime he want to conquer a new world,he will fight with the most powerful of them,an if they lose the planet is conquered and every one on it will become his slaves to sell to intergalactic criminals." Ben:So can you give me a teleporter to fight that guy? Max:Sure,but I will need to come with you Ben:But Grandpa!I fought both EON and Vilgax and won! Max:You haven't fought any of those threats alone,Benjamin,you had friends and family,don't forget that. Ben:All right!If you want to come then come,if not they will kill Kai! Max:If something happens to her,my friend Wes will kill me!Let's save her! To Be Continued...... Noteworthy Events Major Events *Carl and Sandra find out about Ben's secret. *An earthquake happens at Bellwood Junior High. *The Jade Master makes his debut. *Kai is kidnapped by The Jade Master's minions so he can fight Ben. Minor Events *Clyde is revealed to be in the swimming club. *Kai gets mad at Ben after a bad pun. Characters in order of their appearance *Ben *Carl *Sandra *Kai *Gwen *Clyde *Lucy *Humungousaur *????? *The Jade Master Villains *????? *The Jade Master Aliens Used *Humungousaur Allusions *The episode recalls events from the movie Race Against Time. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres Category:Ben 10: Alien Heroes Category:Bad Grammar